The Difficulties of Family
by Seinto Dash
Summary: After Twilight stopped Terric kes has been very busy. Mrs. Cakes does not like this.
1. Chapter 1

**The Difficulties of Family**

Chapter 1: What went wrong

It was an average day for a pony like me. Day in, day out of non-stop work. My name is Mr. Cakes or at least that is what they called me, they being the ponies of Ponyville. Another long delivery, I did it alone, My wife had to watch the since Princess Twilight had defeated another great evil, sucked up everyponies magic,and gotten a new castle there has been a rush for deliveries. If she would have gone everything would be peachy-keen.

When I got home she told me,"You've been gone a long time. The kids need more people to watch them." "What about Pinkie," I asked. "Pinkie has an important roll now. She has to spread the gift of Friendship with Princess Twilight and her friends. She has no more free time." "Well what do you expect me to do stop working?. We have worked to hard to build up this business, should we just tear it down?." "No not that, maybe just try not to overwork yourself. You always over schedule, if you did you would be here more often. Then the kids would see their father." "Well I'm sorry honey, I am just trying to earn some money now it's late we should get to bed," I said as I stormed off, little did I know this is where the trouble begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Terrors of my choices

Life was harsh, as usual. I continued my work, but took it a little easier. My wife loved me not working so harb because then I could help with the kids. Then I made a terrible choice, I started to overwork again. I couldn't get home until really late at night. We had to have another talk. It didn't go as well as last time.

"We talked about this last month!" "I-I-I'm sorry. We need money to pay for supplies," I tried to tell her but she wouldn't budge. "The kids need a father!"she said loudly. The kids started crying upstairs. "Well I better go put the kids to bed, something that you are always not here for,"she told me. "It's late we better go to bed as well," I told her. "So you are going to dodge this conversation again. You better stop overworking or else." "Or else what sugarplum?" "You don't want to find out."

I stayed awake practically all night thinking. How was I going to keep my wife happy. I mean she bakes I deliver, sometimes with help. We have been doing that for years. It was easy, until we had the kids. I thoght nothing would change. However I see now that I was wrong. Well I'll have to see what I can do to make her happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Her Choice

I must be the dumbest stallion alive. This time I was there but I was still working. I tried but I get caught up in work again. It would be the last time I ever made that mistake. The talk was the worstever I went into the room were my wife was. It was the worst few minutes of my life. They were there, the kids and her. Her bags were there too. I realized to late.

"I'm leaving with the kids." she told me. I knew this was coming, but I didn't know how to react. "Please leave poncake, he is the only boy." Fine but you treat him right. I found a stallion who would do what you couldn't. Good-bye Sir, I bid you good day." She left and I heard my heart crack. Now all I had was my buisness and my son. "Dada where is mama," said my little poundcake. "Now it's just us son, forever."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A little reform

On my own with only my son. I wonder where she went but I haven't got a clue. I asked Pinkie and some of her friends but they haven't seen her. She probably moved to another city to be away from me. Me and Poundcake run the shop now. It weighs me down. Now I see what Mrs. Cakes went through every day, a job and raising two kids.

Work has been harder than ever, I had to hire some employees. Npw I get even less pay for my family of two."You seem a little down, how about a party." "Not now Pinkie I have work," I told her. "Maybe some free apple cider," said Applejack. "No I'm good, now please get some thing or leave." The pain still tugs at my heart, but what can I do. Live my life differently I guess, answering my own question.

Life gets pretty bad after that but eventually gets better. Demand has decreased, which is ok for me I could fire my employees, and spend time with my kid. You know this kinda reminds me of the story the Cutie Mark Crusaders made. That just makes it hurt more. It has been about a month since she left, but we're doing alright. Poundcake has grown up since she left. He still asks every noww and again,"Where's Mama." I tell him, "Not here."

I've learned how to increase work production, now I don't deliver. I haven't started dating, I don't think I ever will. It would be to much for little Poundcake to handle. So I have tried to make things easier for him as well. Now I pay a little extra to send him to Day-Care. Saves me tons of time, and worry. Lucky for me, not many people come. I still miss her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bussiness that needs to be resolved

1 year, and I can still remember. I told Poundcake what actually happened because I needed to talk about it. I finished the renovations on the store. I started to hallucinate a little bit, but that was from lack of sleep. Poundcake is starting to have nightmares and is now more scared than he used to be. Now I'm even busier.

I started to invest profit in bussinesses and earned more money. We can finnally eat well, me and my son. Ever since she left I have been an even better father, so sometimes I thank her in my sleep. We deliver again because Poundcake is finally old enough to come along. I am still trying to find her but no luck, well I just need to keep living.


End file.
